


Leave it to Venus

by mochi4



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi4/pseuds/mochi4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four Sailor Guardians spend time entertaining themselves instead of watching after the infant Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave it to Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic reposted from LJ, slightly reworked.

It had started out as an innocent game to quell the small Moon Princess. It ended with what only could be described as "Venus."

Princess Serenity stood on two little pert feet pushing her weight against her crystal confinement. Her cries vibrated the nursery and down the palace hallway, but no one came save for her royal guard already situated beside her crib. "Wasn't she supposed to grow up quickly?" Mars grumbled pushing a frosted glass piece across a checker board as the Princess continued to wail.

"Well, the Queen did say she would," Jupiter confirmed snatching Mars' piece away with a clear one of her own.

"But that process takes time," Mercury reminded discarding picture book after picture book that the little Princess denied with a tearful shake of her platinum head. Mars shifted her violet glare to the back of the Mercury's head as Jupiter claimed two more pieces. The four Sailor Guardians had stood beside Princess Serenity since her official presentation four months ago. They oohed and awed as they watched her rapidly grow from an infant to a toddler, but the short months of babysitting did nothing for their rambunctious pre-teen minds.

"Why don't we just play with her?" Venus asked as she finish her last boredom bun, slightly lopsided in comparison to the Queen's.

"Absolutely not, it's nap time." Mercury snapped while turning to Venus in time to see a flash of golden orange retreated behind Jupiter. "You're the leader, you know how important her development is!"

"Well, we could do something," Jupiter offered as a cowering blonde pigtail smacked her in the face.

"Instead of developing the Princess of Boring," Venus muttered from Jupiter's backside.

"Also seeing as how sweet little Serenity doesn't like books," Mars gritted losing another piece to Jupiter.

Mercury held a picture book to her chest, nearly toppling. Giggles melded with the continuous cries as Mercury sat in anguish near the discarded books she had piled neatly, her brow knitted in a conflict of interests. "Well...I suppose..." Three heads perked up as Mercury gathered herself from the floor. "Yes, we can practice and lull the Princess to sleep."

"Hooray practice!" Venus jumped up smacking Jupiter with her other lopsided pigtail. Mars eagerly stood next to Mercury rubbing her gloved hands as Serenity looked up at them in confusion.

"We're going to practice control," Mercury warned watching the raven haired guardian out of the corner of her blue eyes. "You're confined to creating something entertaining yet delicate, and don't you dare turn this into a competition," she turned to the three girls looking sheepishly at the ceiling.

Mercury turned back to the curious princess closing her large eyes and twirled, her extended arms releasing pearl colored bubbles as she went. Rabbit shaped bubbles danced around the entranced Moon child popping into misty rainbows, the fine droplets washed over Serenity's face relaxing her to a giggle. "Leave it to Mercury," Mars murmured as Mercury finished with a pose.

Jupiter half smiled at the fire guardian and took Mercury's place beside the Princess. She clasped her hands together drawing electricity to the antenna extending from her emerald encrusted tiara. "Careful," Mercury whispered stepping near the charging Jupiter.

"Her element is primarily thunder and lightening, what were you expecting?" Venus replied leaning towards Mercury. Mercury twitched as a stray bunny bubble popped on one of Venus' buns unraveling a slew of blonde hair upon the guardian's face.

Venus pawed her hair away from her eyes in time to see a bolt of thunder bloom into a twirling flower promenading the length of Serenity's crib in a gentle arc. Mars cocked a grin at the satisfied Jupiter and dimmed the nursery lights. "Not a competition," Mercury hissed as Mars dramatically flung her arm into the air with a stiff palm and quickly pulled it down before her. A thin stream of rosy fire followed, the light churning shadows creeping out the nursery doorway.

Serenity plopped onto her back to watch the fire transformed ravens glide across her ceiling showering a soft glow of sparks in their wake. Mars smirked at Jupiter and Mercury as they both crossed their arms at the sight of Princess' drooping eyes.

"Venus still has a turn..." Mercury reminded her comrades while glancing around the darkened nursery. "Venus...?"

"My turn!" Venus called from the doorway, her hands stuffed behind her back.

"Venus..." The three girls began stepping towards the mischievous soldier as Venus launched several golden firecrackers into the air.

"Rolling Fireworks Vibration!" Venus hollered as she ran to Mars and yanked her hair causing a fireball to stray form Mars' open hand.


End file.
